A wide variety of synchronization systems exist that synchronize data between different endpoints, such as between different computing devices. As the prevalence of technology increases consumers use more and more devices to stay in touch with their data, applications, and contacts. Today, many users have multiple computers, a cell phone, a music device, and the like. Web based applications are also popular and users may frequent multiple applications on the World Wide Web. As the breadth of this personal computing environment gets wider users have to separately manage the information in each of the computing devices, and at times access applications from different devices.